Balance of the world
by DarkSimbad
Summary: Draig et Albion ne sont pas les seules entitées a se mener une guerre sans merci depuis des génération. En effet, il existe deux autres entitées, connu par la plupars comme des legendes, combattant sans cesse. Ceci est ma première fiction , soyez indulgent s'il vous plait . OC x harem . God-like OC
1. Chapter 1

Bon , alors ceci est ma première fiction, j'ai juste eu une idée alors crier pas s'il vous plait =}.

Le personnage principale est un god-like OC parce que je trouve que issei est une me*de ^^.

Je suis desoler si sa ne vous plait pas...

A oui OC x harem parce que c'est du hight school dxd .

Bonne lecture !

'Pense'

"parle"

**"Soul edge"**

_"Soul calibur"_

/Balance of the world/

Draig et Albion ne sont pas les seules entitées a se mener une guerre sans merci depuis des génération.

En effet, il existe deux autres entitées, connu par la plupars comme des legendes, combattant sans cesse.

/Balance of the world/

-Quelque part dans le monde des démons-Temps inconnu-

Le vrai dragon, aussi appelé Great Red se promenait dans les montagnes du monde des démons car il s'enuyait.

Il continua a voler tranquilement au dessus des nombreux monts les plus haut des enfer lorsqu'il sentit une grande énergie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien aprrocher.

Il se posa et attendit quelques instants.

Une figure se montra alors.

"Quel plaisirs Ophis, je ne m'attendait pas a te voire ici" moqua le dragon.

"Tait-toi lézard !"cria le dragon de l'infini en retour.

Le vrai dragon ricana mais il s'arreta lorsqu'il vit les deux épé, enroulées par des bandes de cuir, que portait Ophis.

"Ce sont ... ?"demanda t'il.

Ophis acquiesa avant de reprendre.

"C'est pour ca que je suis ici, je veux créer la balance parfaite entre toutes les entités contradictoires."

Great Red la regarda quelques instant puis un sourir apparu sur son visage.

"Tu a besoin de ma chair je supose ?"demanda t'il , recevant un autre acquiesement de la part de Ophis.

Il se coucha et tendit sa jambe.

Le dieu-dragon s'approcha et s'aprera a couper un morcaeu de chair lorsque le dragon retira sa jambe.

"A une condition !"repris t'il.

Ophis le regarda un brin énérvé mais se calma.

"Va y"

"Je choisis son nom !" repris encore le vrai dragon.

"Si tu veux"fu la seule réponse d'Ophis alors que l'autredragon remit sa jambe en place.

"Il se nomera alors Killian !"

/Balance of the world/

-faille dimensionelle- 8 ans plus tard-

"Dépèche toi gamin !"cria un certain dragon en volant alors qu'un jeune garcon qui parraissait avoire une dizaine d'anné courait après lui.

"Je fait ce que je peux To-san !"fut le cri essouflé du garcon.

Il avait de cours cheveux noir corbeau qui contrastait avait sa peaux pale.

Il portait un simple pantalon noir et une veste, aussi noir qui laissait apparaitre un torse musclé pour son age.

Mais le point qui attiorait le plus sur lui était ses yeux, ils étaient d'un violet étincelant.

Il s'arreta éssoufler de sa course avec son "père".

"J'en peux plus , je fait une pause !"lanca t-il en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

Le dragon se posa a ses cotés et ouvrit sa bouche.

"Allons bon gamin, tu sais bien que ,dans deux ans ,Ophis va t'envoyer dans le monde des démons pour que tu fasse la connaissance des représentant des trois faction ? Faut que tu t'ntraine !"

"..."aucune réponse.

"... gamin ?"redemanda le dragon .

"..."

"..."

".zzzzzzzZZZZzzzzZ."Un léger ronflement se dit parvenir a l'orielle du vrai dragon.

"Tssss, c'est quand même impressionant le fait qu'il parvien a s'endormir n'importe ou si vite."lacha le dragon en ricanan

Il reposa son regard sur le corps endormi du garcon.

'Il est devenu fort , très fort dans ces dernière années, il faut croire que l'énergie d'Ophis et ma chair l'a fait devenir un être trèd puissant... il pourrait même nous surpasser , moi et Ophis un jour ..'

C'est a ce moment que deux ailes apparurent dans les dos du garcons.

L'une était blanche et l'autre noir.

'Et ces ailes, on pourait , de loin, penser aux ailes des anges déchu et de anges normaux... mais...'

Ses pensés s'arrétèrent lorsque le garcon parru avoir un cauchemar.

Il se coucha près de lui alors que le visage du garcon redevint normal.

"Dors bien gamin..."fini Great red avant de s'endromir.

/Balance of the world/

-Monde des démons/enfer-2 ans plus tard-

Six figures se tenaient assis a une table ,les regard rivé sur la grande porte blanche et noir qui se tenait au centre de la pièce.

C'était les représentant des trois faction principales :les anges, les anges déchus et les démons.

Il y avait , pour les anges, Michael et Gabriellle, deux des Séraph du paradi, Azazel, leader des anges déchu et enfin trois des quatres satans: _Sirzechs Lucifer, ajuka belzebut et Serafall Leviathan._

_Il ont chacun recu un message envoyé par le dragon de l'infini ,Ophis, elle même ,les invitant ici pour je cite 'une surprise qui... une surprise.'_

_Les regard passaient de la porte au autre participant de la réunion._

_Cette dite porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant passer deux figue._

_La première était une fille, habillé en lolita gothique, connu par beaucoup comme était le dragon de l'infini ou le dieu dragon :Ophis._

Tout le monde avala sa salive lorsqu'elle apparu.

Elle avança a s'assit aussi a la table, a coté de Azazel. ( qui s'éloigna un peu lorsqu'elle s'assit)

Elle posa ensuite son regard, en même temps que les autres ,sur le deuxième figure et lui fit signe de s'assoir.

Il s'assit rapidement et , voyant les yeux de tout les autres participant de la salle pointé vers lui, regarda ses pieds.

Le silence s'instala rapidement avant que l'une des huit personne ne prène la parole.

"Et... est-il la 'surprise' dont tu nous parlait ,Ophis ?"A la surpise générale , se fut Michael qui parla , son sourir , bien qu'un peu tendu, rester sur son visage.

Elle le regarda et sourit.

"Oui, ce jeune garcon est celui décidé comme étant la 'balance' de ce monde."dit lentement Ophis pour que toute le monde comprène.

Le silence revint alors que tout le monde regardait a nouveau le garcon avec des éxpressions plus ou moin choqué.

"Quoi ? Lui, c'est impossible qu'un si mignon petit garcon soit la balance du monde !"Cet fois, c'était Serafall qui venait de parler, regagnant , sous le choc, sa personalité.

Ophis la regarda avec un petit sourir en coin avant de faire signe au garcon de venir.

Celui si se leva aussi rapidement qu'il s'était assi et vin a coté du dragon de l'infini et se mit de dos.

Elle souleva sa veste, se qui eu pour réaction d'amené des pointes de roses sur les joues de deux fille présente dans la salle, pour laisser aparraitre un tatouage représentant un crois catolique avec en sons centre un oeil.

"Ceci, mes chère amis"repris Ophis" est le signe du possesseur des deux épés légendaires : Soul edge et Soul calibur !"

Voila voila, je pense que tout le monde avait deviné que Killian portait les deux épé phare de Sooooooooooooul calibure (hell yeah !) mais pour ce qui n'avait pas compris é bin... vous savez maintenant =p


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le 1er chapitre deBalance of the world, j'éspère que le prologue vous aura plus !

ACTION !

'Pense'

"parle"

**"Soul edge"**

_"Soul calibur"_

/Balance of the world/

-Une des salle de concert du japon-7 ans après la réunion commandé par Ophis-

Une foule en délire aclamait le groupe le plus connu du moment et celui qui était monté en flèche , en partit du au charisme ravageur du chanteur.

Les projecteurs étaient braqué sur le jeune garçon d'environ dix sept ans .

Il avait de court cheveux noir corbeau qui tombait en mèche sur son oeil gauche, yeux qui étaient dailleur d'un violet étincellant.

Il portait un long manteau noir déscandant jusqu'a ses pieds ,avec des bouton ors, sous lequel se profilait un tee-shirt blanc .

Il portait ensuite un pantalon noir avec de nombreuse poches et des bottes militaires noir.

Le tout était fini par des gants en cuir blancs ce qui donnait au jeune homme une image de prince .

Il continua son concert sous les cris de joie de la foule ce qui lui donna une envie de chanté du mieux qu'il pouvait.

A la fin du dèrnier vers de la chanson , les spectateurs virent s'ouvrirent dans son dos deux ailes , une noir et une blanche.

Le public acclama encore plus fort le final du concet tandis que le groupe quittait la scène.

En rentrant dans sa loge, Killian, car c'était lui, reçu un apelle.

"Killian à l'apareille."dit-il, a moitié épuisé par son concert.

"..."

"Azazel ! Ca fait longtemps que je t'avais pas eu ! Comment ca va ?"

"..."

"Oui bien sur je peux te rendre un service."

"..."

"Des traitres menés par Kokabiel,... je vois. Tu veux que je les tues ?"

"..."

"D'accord, je les tues pas, ils sont où ?"

"..."

"Il faut que je fasse quoi ?"

"..."

"Shit !"Finit-il en jetant son téléphone sur un mur.

"Foutu _Sirzechs, je suis sur qu'il est au courant !"cria Killian en se chengeant._

_Quelques parts, dans les enfer, un certain satan éternua._

_/Balance of the world/_

_-Kuoh academy-le lendemain-_

_Kuoh academy ,anciennement résèrvé au fille et mixte depuis peu, était écxité, n'est pas aussi bananle qu'elle le laisse paraitre._

_En effet, on peut y compter plusieurs démons dont deux jeune fille fesant partit de la famille des deux satan : Grias gremory et sona sitri soeur de , respectivement, Sirzechs 'lucifer' gremory et Serafall léviathan._

_-Salle du club de recherches occultes-_

_Rias gremory était perplex,son frère lui avait dit qu'il y aurait une surprise a son école aujourd'hui et elle s'attendait a le voir débarquer de null part .Mais rien._

_Elle et son échiquier étaient dans leur salle._

_"ala, ala, buchou est réveuse, elle a rencontrer un garcon ?"demanda sa rène, akeno._

_"Qui est l'heureux élu buchou?"demanda sa chevalier, Kiba._

_"...je veux savoir..."fini sa tour, Koneko._

_"Non , ce n'est pas ca, mon frère a ju-"Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un 'kyaaaaa' se fit entendre._

_Il regardèrent par le fenèrtre et virent une limousine s'arréter devant le grille de l'academy._

_La porte s'ouvrit lentement et les 'kyaaaaaa' reprirent._

_Il sortit de la voiture l'idol, la star, le chanteur du moment : Killain Lostrass._

_Il portait l'uniforme de la kuoh academy ouvert sur un tee shirt a moitié noir a moitié blanc et un casque d'écoute noir et blancs autour de son cou._

_"Il n'aurait pas fait ca"mururat Rias._

_-Grille de la kuoh academy-_

_Killian marchait maintenant dans l'academy, un sourire, totalement faux, sur son visage pour toutes les fille qui le regardait._

_'Tu me le paira Sirzechs!' pensa t' voix féminie lui répondit._

_**"Comment ose t-elle vous regarder ,mon roi ? Nous devrions toutes les tuez !" **__cria Soul edge dans son esprit. Une autre voix, toute aussi féminine parla._

___"Je dois avouer que la lueur de luxure dans leurs yeux ne ma plait pas..."__ dit Soul calibur d'une voix douce._

_'Non, nous ne turons personne , et merci de t'inquéter Anastasia, mais je sais me défendre.' répondit mentallement Killian tout en repenssant a sa prmière rencontre avec les deux épé légendaires._

___**Flashback**_

___**-Faille dimensionelle de Great Red- 5 ans plus tot-**_

___**Un Killian agé de douze ans se coucha dans son lit douillet , a coté de son 'père'.**_

___**"A demain to-san!" lui cria t-il.**_

___**"A demain gamin" répondit la dragon.**_

___**Il ferma doucement les yeux et s'endormit.**_

___**-Esprit de killan-**_

___**Killan ouvrit lantement les yeux pour voir une grand plaines. Il entendit une voix.**_

_**"C'est la première foix qu'on se rencontre mon roi, c'est un plaisirs de vous voir ici.**__"____**fit la voix féminine dans son dos.**_

___**Il se retourna pour voir une jeune fille d'environ dix huit ans ,avec une longue queue de chaval rousse et des yeux rouge.**_

___**Elle portait une cotte de maille noir ainsi qu'un pantalon en maille noir et des bottes de cuir . "Qui est-tu "demanda Killain a demi apeuré.**_

_**"Je suis votre serviteur ,mon roi, Soul edge,"**____**fini t-elle en se méttant a genou.**_

___"Ne soit pas comme ça , tu va lui fair peur"____**fit une autre voix dèrrière le dos de Killian.**_

___**Il se retourna et vit une autre fille du même age que Soul edge.**_

___**Sauf que, celle ci avait de long cheveux blancs, pas gris, blancs et des yeux bleu.**_

___**Elle portait une toge blanches, comme les dieux , et des sandale ors.**_

_**"Tu fait comme tu veux, j'ai été la première a lui parler"**____**reprti Soul edge avec un sourir victorieux.**_

___**Une très légère rougeur apparu sur les joue de la fille avec les cheveux blancs.**_

___"Je me présente , Soul calibur, ravi de vous rencontrer noble porteur"____** dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.**_

___**"Pourquoi... m'apeller vous comme ça ?"demanda le jeune Killian avec toujours un peu de terreur dans sa voix mais a moitié dissipé.**_

___**Elle le regardèrent .**_

_**"C'est normale **____vous êtes __**mon roi**__/____mon noble porteur."____** Dirent les deux épé légendaire en même temps.**_

___**"Non, je veux pas , je veux des amis" cria le jeune Killian (il était très innocent a 12 ans).**_

___**Elle le regardèrent étonné puis s'aprochèrent de lui et Soul calibur parla.**_

___"Mais, vous êtes notre noble porteur, nous ne pouvons-"____**elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa que Killian la coupa.**_

___**"Si nous pouvons êtres amis, vous seres mes premièrent amies !" cria Killian écxité.**_

___**"D'abord, dites moi vos vrais nom !" Dit Killian en se levant .**_

_**"... Je m'apelle Sandra."**____**finit par dire Soul edge.**_

___"Et je me nome Anastasia"____**continua Soul calibur.**_

___**"Bien, alors, a partir de maintenant, Sandra et Anastasia, nous sommes amis !"cria Killian avecun sourir qui fit naitre une petite rougeur chez ses deux nouvelle amies.**_

___**Fin du flashback.**_

_Killian sortit de son esprit et vit qu'il était arrivé devant la porte de sa classe._

_Il toqua deux fois._

_"Entrer" se fit entendre._

_Il entra et toutes la classe le regardait. Les filles le regardait avec des rougeur et les garcon avec un air d'étonnement et , pour certain, de la colère pour le fait que toute les filles le regarde._

_"Je pense que tu n'a pas besoin de te présenter, tu va aller, voyons voir... a coté de Yuto-san"dit le professeur._

_Il se dirigea donc vers la place désigné, qui se trouvait dans le fond de la classe , a coté de la fenètre._

_"Hoayo, Lostrass-Kun, je m'apelle Kiba Yuuto"se présenta son voisin avec un sourire._

_"Apelle moi Killian,Kiba-kun , jen'aime pas les titres honorifique."répondit Killian avec le même sourir._

_A ce moment la , les filles de la classe lachèrent de 'Kyaaaaaa' tout en parlant de Yaoi ou d'amour entre beau mec._

_Ils se regardèrent et murmurèrent en même temps deux mots._

_"Toi aussi ?..."_

_A ce moment il étouffèrent un petit rire et Kiba se retourna._

_"Taisez vous, le cours va commencer !"repris le proffeseur._

_/Balance of the world/_

_-5 heurs après-_

_"né, Kiba-kun , je peux manger avec toi ?" demanda Killain après les heurs de courts._

_"Non, désolé Killian-kun, je dois aller a mon club."répondit Kiba avec un sourir._

_"Pas grave , a plus tard Kiba-kun ."dit la star en sortant de la class._

_A ce moment, il sentit deux aura puissantes dans l'école._

_'Vous avez sentit ca, j'était trop absorbé dans mes pensé a l'allé pour m'en rendre compte'.demanda Killan mentalement a ses deux épées._

_**"Oui, ils ont une grandes puissance, prenez garde mon roi"**__réponit Sandra ._

___"Peut êtres des démons, je ne ressent aucune énergie sacré"__termina Anastasia._

_'Ne vous inquéter pas , je sais me défendre'.fini killian en coupa la connection mentale._

_Il continua a marcher et trouva un vieux batiment abandoné . Ne sentant que quatres aura dedant, il regarda au alentour pour voir si il y avait du monde et , après être sur qu'il n'y avait personne, sauta sur le toit du batiment._

_La il sortit son repas, le mangea rapidement ,mit son casque sur les oreille et s'allongea._

_Il regarda le ciel et remarqua que les nuages bloquaient les rayon du soleil._

_Il leva sa main et murmura deux mot._

_"Leic erialc" (ciel claire)_

_Le ciel commença a se dégager et les rayon touchèrent sa peau._

_A ce moment , il entendit des cris et vit trois garçon courir por se cacher dèrrière des buissons._

_**"Per**____vers" __firent en même temps ses deux amies._

_'J'avais compris' leur confirma Killian._

___"Le troisième , celui avec l'air idiot"__ allèrta Anastasia._

_**"... Un sacred gear ?"**__ demanda Sandra._

_L'idole le regarda et un sourir déforma ses lèvres._

_"Draig..."_

_/Balance of the world/_

_Il suivit donc le jeune homme, du nom de Issei pour voir qui il était._

_Vers la fin de la journé , il vit une jeune fille lui demander de sortir avec elle._

_"Ange déchu," murmura Killian._

_**"Azazel avait donc raison"**__ confirma Sandra._

___"Qu'alez vous faire noble porteur?"__demanda Anastasia._

_"La prévenir" fit t'il en preanant le chemin qu'elle allait prendre pour partir._

_Lorsqu'il la croisa, il murmura quelques mots, assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'endendre._

_"Azazel ne voudrait pas"_

_Raynare, car c'était elle, se figea alors que Killian continuait a marcher._

_Elle le regarda et continua son chemin, penseuse._

_Et... COUPER ! Voila le chapitre 1 de Balance of the world, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira._

_Pour le harem, je pense y mètre :_

_-Rias_

_-Akeno_

_-Koneko_

_- Raynare_

_-Ravel phenix_

_-gabrielle_

_-serafall_

_-Xenovia_

_Voyer vous quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_Et pour Issei, même si je l'aime pas trop :_

_-Assia_

_-..._

_HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHA_

_Voila, il a même pas le droit a un petit harem =p._


End file.
